PX Quest
(Hey, don't touch that! This article is not to be edited by anyone except for it's rightful owner, Super Mashed Potatoes. If you find any errors, simply leave a comment and I'll get to fixing it ASAP.) PX Quest is a 2.5D side-scrolling platformer/choose-your-own-adventure game made by Starch Embark and being published by Nintendo. Gameplay PX Quest is a 2.5D side-scrolling platformer/puzzle/choose-your-own-adventure game. The game features 16-bit graphics, reminiscent of classic SNES games. This game uses a color palette similar to the SNES color palette, but exceeds with several more colors during certain levels and cutscenes. The game even uses an effect reminiscent of the SNES' Mode 7 during special parts of the game. Players control a small singular pixel which can be named by the player(default name is PX). The pixel starts with very minimal features, only able to walk and jump. However, as players progress by beating certain worlds, the pixel gains more abilities and physical features, such as being able to dash, spin jump, or even use weapons of previously defeated enemies. Plot The game starts on a black screen before fading into a shot of a distant planet, as the game refers to it as, before a meteor is shown hurtling toward the planet. It crash lands in a fertile grassland, exploding and sending bits and pieces of it everywhere. A singular creature emerges from the crash, shown to be a pixel. The pixel makes it's way out of the crater and finds a shimmering piece of the meteor with a pixel stuck in it. Picking it up, the pixel now has the ability to jump. Before long, however, a colossal, dark figure flies across the sky, practically covering the sun. It is followed by a horde of beasts, which then spread throughout the land. Determined, the pixel follows after the figure, collecting more meteorites, defeating bosses, and traversing several complex worlds. No matter which path the player takes, they will always end up at the final level, which is the Fortress of Darkness. However, the layout of the level itself is different, depending on the path chosen. The ending is determined by the which worlds the player goes to, and in some cases, what decisions they make within certain levels. Power-Ups : Main topic: ''Power-Ups (PX Quest) ''PX Quest gives the player the ability to choose from multiple different worlds to go to next after beating a boss. Depending on which world they choose to go to(and sometimes depending on which boss they beat), the player will find another meteorite, which gives the player a new ability and enhances the player's appearance. The final level, the Fortress of Darkness, will have a dynamically different layout depending on which power-ups you collected meant to test your skills with these new abilities. Worlds : Main topic: Worlds (PX Quest) Supposedly, there is around 30+ different worlds the player can travel to in PX Quest, including a few bonus worlds unlocked through certain techniques. In one playthrough, the player will travel through 7 worlds before arriving at the Fortress of Darkness. Each world has a special theme with unique gimmicks, enemies, and sometimes branching paths within the world. Players can always revisit past worlds they have gone to, but cannot deviate from the path they have chosen in the past. Endings : Main topic: ''Endings (PX Quest) One of the most popular features of the game, the game's ending largely depends on the player's choices. Getting each ending will unlock a specific achievement for it, and getting every ending will unlock the possibility for the player to get the Finale Ending. Getting every ending is highly reccomended, as it unlocks more content within certain bonus worlds as well. Trivia * The owner of ''Starch Embark stated in an interview that he made the game stylized like old SNES games because such games were big on secrets and bonus areas that took determination to find, and that was a big part of what PX Quest was all about. He also said that he had fond memories of the many bosses fought within big-hit SNES games, and since the player would be fighting bosses frequently, he figured it would serve as good inspiration.